El Shinobi Oculto entre las Sombras - Volumen I
by Sadnezzz
Summary: Desde que Shikamaru eligió el camino ninja, sabía que su vida no volvería a ser la misma. Lamentablemente para él, no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. (Narrativa en Primera Persona; Shikamaru como protagonista)
**Nota del Autor**

De Antemano me disculpo por la nota si es un poco amplia, pero en ella tiene el contenido que necesitan saber y comprender mejor el objetivo de esta historia. Gracias por su atención.

Como notarán, el título de esta obra de ficción contiene entre paréntesis «Volumen I». Así es, tengo planeado más volúmenes que se relacionarán entre sí. Decidí prepararlo así porque, siendo uno de mis primeros trabajos, no estoy familiarizado con la forma de uso de Fanfiction, así que este método me servirá para comprender eventualmente las funciones que me proporciona y adaptarme, por lo tanto se me hace más cómodo. Me gustaría proporcionarles información adicional sobre los siguientes volúmenes, pero lo único que puedo decirles es que serán más emocionantes y más completos conforme avance a la historia. Les encantará y eso se los prometo.

 **El 1er Volumen abarcará los hechos durante los exámenes Chunin hasta la partida de Naruto con Jiraiya.**

Esta obra de ficción funcionará con Shikamaru Nara siendo el protagonista en una historia paralela siguiendo los hechos respecto al Manga de _Naruto_ ; los libros de _Itachi_ y _Sasuke_ _Shinde_ _n_ , junto con la saga de _Naruto Hiden,_ sin haber sido escritos por Masashi Kishimoto, son aceptados por la comunidad (o en su mayoría) como canónicos, así que los considerare dentro de mi obra, al igual que las películas _Naruto: The Last_ y _Boruto: The Movie_. Nuevo contenido oficial que se publique en el futuro también será considerado, **a no ser que la situación sea estrictamente necesaria como para invalidar contenido** **en específico**. Para enriquecer aún más la historia que planeo, incluiré material no original proveniente de la versión Anime, películas, y posiblemente OVA's y videojuegos, evitando un abuso que contradiga porciones considerables de la obra original.

 **Para cualquier** **otro** **cambio importante, se** **rá** **notificado en la página de mi perfil de** **F** **anfiction**.

Ahora lo más probable es que, queridos lectores, los más conocedores no tengan demasiado problema en localizar y unir el tiempo en donde se ubican los hechos de mi escrito, pero para aquellos que son nuevos, les adelanto que no será demandante el volver a ver los capítulos para comprender lo que sucede. Cuando sea necesario, les proporcionaré referencias e hipervínculos al final de cada capítulo para facilitar sobre qué contenido en específico se usará y cual se desechará de la mejor manera posible para comprender el avance de los capítulos.

Cualquier comentario (Excepto contenido denigrante) será recibido, y si la historia en verdad les gusta, les invito a seguir mi historia o agregarlo a sus favoritos, y revisar más contenido en mi cuenta que les tendré preparado.

 **Se es bienvenida la crítica constructiva. Si leen algún error o tienen alguna duda, háganmelo saber.**

Sin nada más que agregar, les doy la bienvenida a la historia nunca contada de Shikamaru.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

El contraste oscuro del cielo comenzaba a tornarse en un azul índigo, el graznido de los pájaros se escuchaba en el aire y las hojas de los árboles iniciaban su danza al ritmo del viento. Una coreografía parsimoniosa, mezcla de tonos suaves y movimientos fluidos. Un ritual ancestral de la naturaleza. En la Aldea de la Hoja, la Primavera siempre recibía de manera afectuosa con los primeros rayos del Sol sobre la frente con una calidez que se compara a un abrazo maternal.

Pero no todos los rayos del Sol nunca alcanzaban a cubrir cada rincón de la casa. Donde se carecía de su presencia, las sombras se hacían cargo de cubrir los espacios restantes con gelidez y desesperanza. Pero para otros significa momentos de paz absoluta, y es así como Shikamaru se sentía. Las sombras no sólo eran parte su Jutsu, también representaba su forma de proyección hacia la vida. Prefería permanecer rodeado de oscuridad, encerrado en un espacio donde sus acciones no representasen nada. Es lo que aspiraba ser y se sentía cómodo con ello.

Los gritos de su madre citaron su nombre, desgarrando de un tirón su estado de confort, seguidamente de su alarma que sonó puntual a las 6 de la madrugada. Todo el mundo alrededor suyo, menos él, funcionaban en sincronía, aún así no le interesaba, inclusive en un día tan importante como hoy.

Con la pereza sobre cada centímetro de su piel, se irguió de la cama y se dedicó a vestir perezosa pero sin detenerse, evitando que su madre irrumpiera en su cuarto para sacarlo a patadas.

Se dirigió a la cocina con el desayuno ya dispuesto sobre la mesa, Yoshino estaba en constante movimiento de un lado a otro y su padre esperando a que su hijo tomara asiento, prosiguiendo a tomar los alimentos cuando su hijo le hizo compañía. Shikamaru saludó a ambos.

—Espero que la vergüenza de hoy por llegar tarde a la reunión de tu equipo te haga entrar en razón, o yo me encargaré personalmente de ello ¡Come a prisa y no pierdas más el tiempo! — Yoshino alzó la voz en la última sentencia.

Su madre nunca bromeaba. Siempre estricta como de costumbre, pero hoy un poco más que cualquier otra mañana. Pero parecía ser la única interesada en lo que estaba por ocurrir aquel día tan especial. Su padre respaldó sus palabras asintiendo con la cabeza.

Shikaku nunca hacía expresiones innecesarias cuando su mensaje quedaba claro, pero también era influenciado por su carácter perezoso; «De tal palo, tal astilla» decían sus amigos. Si bien no expresaba más emoción que Shikamaru, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué ocurría en su cabeza. No le reprochó ni mucho menos le exigió, pero quería hacerle saber que se interesaba por su hijo, y quería lo mejor para él.

Al salir del hogar, Shikamaru recibió un último comentario de su madre que alcanzó su oído. «Da lo mejor de ti». Momentos atrás su voz era tajante, ahora percibió una sensación de ánimo, o de nervios, tal vez ambos, pero todas eran palabras sinceras. Palabras que Shikamaru aceptó con humildad, pero sintiéndose incapaz de canalizarlas con acciones. Lamentablemente para él, no podía hacer nada al respecto, más que cumplir las expectativas de sus allegados en vez de las suyas.

«Todo cambiará a partir de ahora» Se dijo a sí mismo, acompañado de un suspiro mientras tomaba su rumbo a la Academia.

A presentar los exámenes Chunin.


End file.
